


Like Rainbows

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred considers Wesley's hands. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

His hands are broad, a fleshy spectrum; they touch her body with the glowing heat of infrared and then faster, more intense, they penetrate her, ultraviolet, invisible and bright, bluewhite heat and worse. ( _better_.) His hands are not trained like a surgeon's or musician's, are softer than a day laborer's. They are the hands of the bourgeoisie, and she wants the decadent opiate of his finger-span to sink into her forever. She imagines a schoolmaster, educated and weary, but her body is new knowledge to him, learned as she learns him: his fingers parting her thighs. They observe, together, fusion.


End file.
